


the hours of the day wonder how they've been spent

by paperwar



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ryu and Chizu, the younger days</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hours of the day wonder how they've been spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invocations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invocations/gifts).



> Written for the [the fantastically awesome Three Weeks for Dreamwidth anime/manga/manhwa/manhua drabblefest](http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/366448.html). Title from Girlyman's "This Is Me."

Chizu would play catch with Ryu or ride bikes or run around their neighborhood shrieking (it was Chizu who did the shrieking). They even shared melting ice cream during the hottest days of summer, Chizu sticky-faced and giggling. But it was always Toru she showed things to: a frog, a flower, the glow of fireflies. Always Toru when she fell down or got a black eye fighting with a boy from school. Ryu thought Toru had the answers no one else had, too. It wasn't until much later he started wishing sometimes, just sometimes, Chizu would seek them from him instead.


End file.
